Puntos débiles
by Dark Sakura Evans
Summary: Desde ese día, mi vida cambió. No pude dormir dos noches seguidas. Pero, ¿Quién me iba a decir que eso pronto cambiaría? Joder, que mal me salen los SUMMARYS, darle una opurtunidad y leed *w*
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo._**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece a mi, si no, este anime seria romanticón desde hace muuuucho tiempo.

**Nota de la loca que escribe este fic:** _Bueno, lo primero de todo: Saludos, universo. Esta es mi segunda historia, y la primera que escribo del todo. Es el prólogo, pera que me digais si os gusta, si es un asco de idea o lo que opineis ^^. Dadle una oportunidad y dejen Reviews, para saber si tengo que subir más capis o no. Siemplemente tengo que decir que este fic me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, aunque esté bastante chungo prometo esforzarme para conseguir que os guste ^^. Bueno, no os entretengo mas._ **LEAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul PoV.<strong>

¿Que cuándo se fue mi vida a la mierda? Hace 2 años, cuando me convertí en Death Scythe. Sí, ya se que eso debería de haber sido un motivo de alegría, pero... desgraciadamente, fue todo lo contrario.

Tenía 15 años, y mi técnico y yo acabábamos de matar a la bruja que me convertiría en el arma del Shinigami. Estábamos en Noruega, en un pueblo pequeño cerca de Oslo. Antes de que pudiera devorar el alma, Maka se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel. No me extrañó mucho, pues en las últimas misiones se había mostrado igual de fría. Después, aceleré un poco el paso y conseguí alcanzarla enseguida. El pueblo era precioso, de calles antiguas pero cuidadas, encantadoras casitas de piedra, con plantas en todos los balcones... pero la situación estaba tan tensa que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Llegamos en silencio hasta el hotel, subimos y nos acostamos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría a partir de aquella noche, pero lo que no sabíamos era que nos dolería tanto.

En cuanto volvimos al Shibusen, el Shinigami nos hizo ir a verle. Allí nos anunció que yo me había convertido en Death Scythe, lo que nos correspondía a cada uno a partir de ese momento... y que era el momento de separarse. Podíamos seguir viviendo juntos, pero no nos veríamos casi nunca. Pero notaba algo extraño: el Shinigami no tenía esa alegría que lo caracterizaba. Estaba... ¿Triste?

En cuanto volvimos a casa, mi técnico se puso a preparar la cena, y empezó a preparar mi plato favorito en grandes cantidades.

-Nee, Maka, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

-No, Soul, tranquilo -me respondió con una sonrisa- esta cena es en tu honor por haberte convertido en Death Scythe.

-Ah, bueno, pues muchas gracias -le respondí, sonriendo también-.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando el codo en la mesa, y la observé mientras cocinaba. Se veía realmente linda. Sí, desde hacía un tiempo estaba locamente enamorado de Maka Albarn, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo públicamente, aunque esto me hiciera daño por dentro.

Mientras cenábamos, me di cuenta de que ella estaba medio ausente, pero tampoco quise presionarla con el interrogatorio que le hacia siempre que estaba deprimida, porque la ultima vez se acabó cabreando.

-Maka, esta carne está deliciosa- le sonreí- ¿cómo la has hecho?

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido. Tienes la receta ahí, en mi cuaderno de cocina, en la estantería.

No hablamos mucho más, pero justo cuando iba a levantarme para llevar los platos a la cocina, ella me llamó.

-Soul.

-Dime, Maka.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas?

-Eso, que me voy.

-¿A casa de Lizz y Patty? ¿Con Tsubaki?

-No. Me voy de Death City.

-¿Qué dices, Maka? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No, Soul, no es una broma. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Mañana cojo el tren, iré a vivir con mis abuelos, a Canadá.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí? ¡Eres mi técnico! -le levanté la voz, molesto.

-Ya no. Ahora eres Death Scythe -me contestó fríamente-.

-No puede ser -me estaba poniendo nervioso- tiene que ser una broma, ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! -la agarré fuertemente de los hombros, me estaba saliendo de control. Le di un empujón y la acorralé contra la pared-.

-Soul, sueltame.

-No. Me has estado engañando todos estos años, fingiendo que yo te importaba, fingiendo que estarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara, Y ahora a la primera de cambio, ¡Coges y te vas!

-No, Soul, no es...

-Pues que sepas... que siempre has sido un estúpida comelibros, sosa, aburrida, plana, torpe y horriblemente fea. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que te vayas. Sí, seguramente esté mejor sin ti.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, supe que la tierra debería de haberme tragado. Pero no se abrió ninguna brecha en el suelo para castigar mi desmesurada estupidez. Sus ojos se opacaron como si ya no tuvieran vida. Se soltó de mi fuerte agarre y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Antes de entrar, frenó y dijo:

-Está bien. No me iré mañana, me iré esta noche. Ya no tendrás que soportar mas a tu fea, horrible, plana, estúpida, comelibros, torpe, sosa y aburrida técnico más -dijo fríamente, pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando-.

Me quería morir. Por mi culpa, por un maldito arrebato de rabia, acababa de perder a la persona que mas quería en el mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi estupidez es tan infinita?

En cuestión de minutos, salió por la puerta de su cuarto cargada con una maleta y una mochila.

-Maka, espera- ella se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada-.

-Qué, ¿te queda algo mas que reprocharme? ¿O puedo dejar de molestarte ya?

-Maka, no quise decir eso...

-Ya basta. Me lo has dejado muy claro. No parecías dudar tanto cuando me lo has dicho. Ya es tarde. Adiós.

-Maka...

Pero ella tenía razón. Ya era tarde. La puerta se había cerrado.

Desde ese día, no se nada de Maka, menos lo que nos contaba Tsubaki (era la única con la que se escribía). Y, desde ese día, no he vuelto a dormir una noche seguida.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, es un poquito soso este prólogo, pero no da para más. Las cosas con sustancia vendrán más adelante. En realidad, en estos momentos tengo miedo de lo que piensen del prólogo. Y sepan que ya tengo los siguientes capítulos listos para subir. Bueno, dejen reviews y me dicen que les parece. Nos leemos!<em>


	2. El lugar de donde nunca podrás separarte

**_Capítulo 1. El lugar del que nunca podrás separarte._**

_Bueno, bueno. Por lo visto parece que ha gustado ^^. Pensaba subir este capítulo cuando hubiera más cometatios, pero la verdad, releyendo el Prólogo pensé: Tengo que subir el capítulo 1, si no, nadie lo va a leer T.T. Así que aquí está, como dije, iré intentando mejorar. Muchisimas gracias a Maka-chan Evans, Niixuiix y Alejandra and Genesis._

_Contesto reviews:_

_·Niixuiix: Pues verás, muy largo no será, como mucho tendrá 10 o 11 capítulos, y si veo que hace falta, pues haré epílogo ^^. Chi, el prólogo en un poquito triste, pero ya verás que la cosa se anima conforme van pasando los capis ^^. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sigue leyendo, porfa :3_

_·Alejandra and Genesis: Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario ^^ e intentaré que te sigas emocionando con lo que escribo ^^ creo que el final de esta capítulos puede gustarte si te gustan las cosas románticas y un pelín tristes, pero no puedo decir más ^^ espero con ansias tu opinión sobre el cap :3_

_·Maka-chan Evans: Wiiiiii ^^ muchisisisisisimas gracias :D y por supuesto que lo continuaré, reviews como los vuestros me dan animos para seguir *w*_

_Sin más... **LEAN!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka PoV.<strong>

Desde la ventanilla del tren observé cómo poco a poco el paisaje rural se iba asfaltando y comenzamos a entrar en Death City. Vi la estación a lo lejos, y cuando llegamos al andén descubrí que una chica de 18 años, alta y delgada y con el pelo negro, me esperaba de pie junto a la puerta del tren. Me fijé bien en ella. Era Tsubaki-chan. A su lado, casi igual de alto que ella ahora, se encontraba un chico de pelo azul, revuelto, de brazos musculosos y con una gran sonrisa. Aunque había cambiado, sin duda era Black Star. Un poco más allá se encontraba un chico vestido de negro, de rodillas en el suelo, y me imaginé que sería por la poca simetría del lugar. A ambos lados, se encontraban las dos pistolas gemelas y Chrona. Sonreí hacia mis adentros por la familiar escena, aunque seguía faltando alguien.

En cuanto me bajé del tren con mi maleta y la mochila que llevaba al hombro, me dirigí hacia ellos. Estoy segura de que al principio no me conocieron principalmente por la ropa que llevaba, que consistía en una falda estilo lolita negra, unas Mustang negras, un corsé negro y encima una capa negra con capucha que llegaba hasta el suelo. Si, por si no se habían dado cuenta, desde que me marché de Death City sólo vestía de negro. Al principio me resultaba raro, pero después de dos años, una se acostumbra. Cuando estuve a un metro y medio del sable demoníaco, me quité la capucha. Fue entonces cuando revelé mi pelo castaño que me había crecido hasta más de media espalda, casi hasta la cintura, y el cual se me había rizado un poco. Tsubaki me miró sorprendida, sonrió y en seguida me lancé a sus brazos.

-¡Maka-chan! ¡Cuánto has cambiado! –gritó mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba en el aire. Me dio la sensación de que se le habían pegado muchas cosas de Black.

-¡Tsubaki! Que de tiempo –le sonreí –tú también has cambiado mucho.

A continuación, vi como el peli-azul saltaba y me arrebataba de los brazos de Tsubaki para alzarme él.

-¡Yahooooo! ¡Maka, sigues igual de bajita! Tan mona como siempre –me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me recordó a mi antigua arma-.

Me bajó al suelo antes de darme varias vueltas en volandas, y los demás se acercaron.

-Ma-maka chan, no se lidiar con los reencuentros –dijo la peli-rosa-.

-Oh, Maka, ahora eres… simétrica –dijo Kid con estrellitas en los ojos. Yo me limité a sonreír con una gotita en la cabeza-.

Después de todos los saludos, fuimos al Shibusen, donde nos esperaba Shinigami-sama. Solo ellos, mi padre y el profesor Stein sabían de mi regreso.

A mis 16 años, volvía a casa. Dos años atrás me había ido a casa de mis abuelos, a Canadá, al haber convertido a mi arma en Death Scythe. Pensaba irme solo unos meses, para conseguir olvidarme de aquella atracción que sentía por él, pero a causa de una discursión que tuvimos, me quedé dos años. Me sentía bastante dolida, y no tenía dinero para vivir en otro piso, que descarté la posibilidad de volver a Death City. Pero les echaba de menos. Durante mi estancia en Canadá, estuve en contacto con Tsubaki por medio de e-mail. Ella me contaba sus avances con Black, las depresiones de Kid, las disecciones de Stein, lo que mi padre me echaba de menos, y era mi medio de contacto con todos, porque no quise darle a nadie mi dirección de correo electrónico. También me contaba algunas cosas que Soul hacía, pero nunca le pedí que entrara en detalles. Creo que entre todos estaban trazando un plan para que volviera cuanto antes, pero no lo consiguieron. Me contaban lo arrepentido que estaba mi arma (más bien, mi antigua arma) para que le perdonara y todo eso. Pero el caso es que yo no tenía nada que perdonar, el daño estaba hecho. Y aunque me marché muy rápido, al salir, me di cuenta de que quizás lo que decía no lo sentía realmente.

Cuando llegamos al Shibusen, fuimos directamente a la Death Room. Allí nos esperaban el profesor Stein, Spirit y Shinigami-sama.

-¡Maaaaaaaaka-chaaaaan! –gritaron Spirit y Shinigami-sama al unísono –qué alegría, por fin has vuelto –me dijeron los dos con bolitas en los ojos-.

Yo, ante todo pronóstico, me había emocionado y corrí hacia mi padre, el cual me dio un cálido abrazo. Después de todo el tiempo que pasé fuera y de las cosas que me contaron mis abuelos de él, creo que no volveré a enfadarme con el por ser un mujeriego.

Despues de una calurosa bienvenida (hasta el profesor Stein me abrazó, lo cual es raro), Shinigami-sama empezó, como siempre, con sus explicaciones.

-Bueno, Maka-chan, ahora que has vuelto, necesitas un sitio donde dormir. ¿Te alojarás en la residencia del Shibusen? ¿O irás con Tsubaki? ¿O... ?

-La verdad, Shinigami-sama, me gustaría volver a mi antiguo piso.

-Pero Makita-chan... Soul-kun sigue viviendo ahí.

-No importa -le dije con una sonrisa fingida-.

-¡Pero que buena es mi niña! -dijo Spirit con estrellitas en los ojos- el cabrón y pervertido de Soul la hiere profundamente y ella vuelve y lo perdona... ¡Que suerte tiene de tener a mi Maka!

-Eh... si, Spirit-kun, tiene suerte, suerte -dijo el Shinigami como siguiendole la corriente- bueno, Maka, pues... aquí está tu llave. Supongo que estarás cansada del viaje y tendrás ganas de volver a casa, ¿no? Pues ya hablaremos mañana. ¡Suerte con Soul-kun, seguro que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte!

-¡Makita! ¿Llevas spray de cebolla? ¡No vaya a ser que ese puto pervertido intente violarte!

-Papá, se defenderme... Buenas tardes a todos.

-Adiós, Maka -dijeron-.

Mientras caminaba por Death City, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi. La heladería de la esquina, donde Soul me invitaba a tomar helado los viernes de verano, la cafetería donde tomábamos chocolate caliente cuando volvíamos tarde de las misiones y hacía frío, el parque por el que paseábamos cuando lo cerezos estaban el flor, la pastelería donde comprábamos dulces de vez en cuando, el vídeo club donde alquilábamos esas películas de miedo que tanto le gustaban y con las que en casa me aferraba a su camiseta cuando las veíamos... Son tantos recuerdos, y todos con Soul... se podía decir que éramos prácticamente inseparables. Por eso, al enamorarme de él y convertirlo en Death Scythe, todo se fue al garete.

Me senté en un banco del parque, donde tomábamos helado. Como era primavera y hacía buen tiempo, casi pude ver a Soul a mi lado tomándose su helado de limón, porque no le gustaban las cosas demasiado dulces, menos el helado de chocolate, que también pedía a veces. Él solía preguntarme que si le dejaba probar de mi helado, que solía ser de nata o fresa, y le decía que si, pero con su cuchara. Soul me gustaba, y si le veía lamer mi helado, lo mas seguro es que tuviera un orgasmo de lo lindo que se vería. Cuando comencé a ponerme melancólica, recordé que pronto lo vería, así que seguí mi camino a más velocidad. Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a correr, cogí la maleta a la espalda, y debido al entrenamiento que hice en Canadá, llegué bastante rápido al bloque de apartamentos y sin cansarme. Cuando me encontré delante de la puerta de mi piso, tuve que parar y relajarme un poco. Destensé los hombros, moví mis entumecidos dedos, que se habían quedado más blancos de lo habitual al aferrarse a la maleta, y cogí la llave que tenía en el bolsillo. Abrí la puerta y metí la maleta. Después entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Escuché como alguien estaba en la cocina preparando algo, pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, cesó.

Soul PoV.

Estaba preparando la cena para Blair y para mi, ya era noche cerrada y la gatita estaba a punto de llegar. Estaba sacando los vasos y los platos del estante cuando de repente oí la puerta cerrarse. Y era raro porque Blair no tenía llaves. Dejé los platos reposando sobre la encimera y convertí mi brazo en guadaña, por si las moscas. Me asomé desde la puerta de la cocina, lo primero que vi fue una maleta, lo cual me extrañó, y una mochila en el suelo. Salí de mi escondite y divisé una figura oscura delante de la puerta de entrada. Automáticamente me puse en posición de ataque y me fijé en mi oponente, el cual llevaba una capucha en la cara. Sólo se veía su boca y parte del pelo que salía de la capucha. Reconocí entonces esa maleta, y supe que ese pelo color miel y esa boca que antes de la partida de mi compañera veneraba día y noche, eran de Maka.

Ella se llevó las manos a la capucha, y retiró de su rostro. Comprobé que era ella, aunque mucho mas mayor y mas hermosa. Me miró, y la imagen de sus orbes verdes sin brillo volvió a mi. Poco a poco, me fui acercando a ella, y con cada paso que daba a ella se le humedecían mas los ojos.

-Ma-maka... has regresado... -susurré mientras intentaba abrazarla-.

-Soul... -sollozó y se dejó abrazar-.

Ella era tan pequeña, parecía tan frágil... empecé abrazándola suavemente temiendo que se rompiera, pero luego, al ver que eso no pasaba, la fui cogiendo con más fuerza, y ella lloraba con más intensidad. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y la apegué a mi, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba su cabeza en gesto protector. ¿Desde cuando era yo tan... amable con la gente? Ah, si, desde que mi única razón para vivir entró por la puerta.

-Shhh, Maka, ya está, todo está bien... -he de reconocer que yo también me emocioné y solté algunas lágrimas , pero lo oculté. Ahora mismo tenía que mostrarme firme ante mi compañera, para que ella tuviera un punto de apoyo donde sentirse segura y volver a confiar en mi-.

-S-soul... yo... siento mucho haberme ido tan de repente... p-pero...-dijo ella mientras se sorbía la nariz-.

-Maka, la culpa fue mía, pero ahora vamos a descansar, debes de estar agotada del viaje...

Ella me siguió por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Yo le llevaba la maleta y cuando entramos la dejé al lado de su armario. Todo seguía igual que cuando ella se fue (claramente yo había limpiado todo cada cierto tiempo), no había dejado que nadie entrara allí. Era como mi santuario. En sus cumpleaños, en nuestros aniversarios como arma y técnico, sus días favoritos... siempre le escribía cartas y poemas que nunca llegaban a ella, regalos y de más, todo junto yacía sobre los pies de la cama, y yo, cada vez que entraba ahí, no podía contenerme. Me sentaba encima de su cama y recordaba nuestros buenos y malos momentos, y siempre terminaba llorando. En más de una ocasión me enfadé con Blair por intentar entrar a consolarme, pero después de un tiempo ella comprendió lo especial que era ese sitio para mi. Allí la presencia de Maka seguía existiendo, yo la notaba cerca en ese lugar... y por eso, no podía separarme de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, *otra vez con miedo* ¿Qué les ha parecido? se que es un poco corto, pero ya vendrán otros mas largos. Por lo que hasta ahora sabemos, ¡Maka ha vuelto!<em>_ Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 3, e intentaré escribir esta tarde el 4 o al menos empezarlo, porque tengo que estudiar mucho y tambien le doy clases particulares a una amiga de mi hermana, así que supongo que el domingo tendréis aqui el siguiente cap (si, les haré esperar, muajajaja... a ver cuantos reviews me dejais) Sin más, espero que os guste ^^ Os quiero :33 _


	3. Bienvenido, Kira

___Hola, hola! Como prometí, aqué está el campítulo 2! (siento no haberlo publicado ayer, pero me surgió un imprevisto ^^U)_ _Bueno, en este capi hay bastantes puntos de vista, pero a partir del 3 será casi todo en PoV Soul ^^. Respondo a los comentarios:_

·_Maka-chan Evans: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que lo del spray de cebolla se me apareció en sueños y por eso lo puse ^^ espero que te guste este capítulo :3_

_·Galeidi: Gracias por leer ^^ Espero que te siga gustando mi fic :3_

_·Niixuiix: Oh, tus comentarios me inspiran! *w* Pero pacieeencia, que ya se lo dirá ^^ tienen que pasar varias cosas antes ^w^espero que sigas leyendo ;)_

_·Sliper moon: (woooo, que comentario más largo, me encanta :DD) Aqui tienes el capítulo, y espero tu comentario, ¿Eh? Pero no me disecciones T.T Me alegro un montón de que te guste mi fic ^w^._

_Y ahora, ya no os distraigo más._ **LEAN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2. Bienvenido, Kira.<br>**_

**PoV Soul.**

Maka se había calmado ya un poco y la dejé sola en su habitación. Salí y me apoyé contra la puerta...

No me lo podía creer. ¡Maka había vuelto! Dios... pero la vi tan distinta, tan vacía... es como si le quedara poca vida dentro. Pero bueno, Maka era así de tozuda, ¿no? Cuando empezamos a ser arma y técnico ella también era así, hasta que se acostumbró a mi y yo a ella. En ese momento supe que me iba a costar mucho recuperarla, y que no podía arreglar lo que hice de la noche a la mañana. Pero ella había vuelto, y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora le dejaría tiempo para que se acostumbrara al día a día en Death City otra vez.

Me despegué de su puerta y caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Lo cogí y en ese momento recordé que no habíamos cenado. Supuse que Maka estaría hambrienta por el viaje, así que volví a su habitación sin ánimos de ser un pesado, y toqué 2 veces a la puerta.

-Maka, antes de que llegaras preparé la cena, ¿Quieres cenar?

Ante la pregunta, la joven abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

-¿Qué preparaste?

-Pescado. Hoy viene Blair a cenar, así que... como a ella le gusta...

Otra sombra se posó en los ojos de Maka, y no comprendí por qué. [N/A: Vosotros, mis queridos lectores, si lo comprendisteis, ¿Verdad?]

-No, no como pescado. Ahora soy lacto-ovo-vegetariana. Pero gracias de todas formas, Soul. Es un detalle que te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Lacto ovo qué?

-Lacto-ovo-vegetariana -dijo ella separando las sílabas para que hasta un tonto lo entendiera, pero al ver que no, me lo explicó- Quiero decir que no como alimentos procedentes de animales, excepto huevos y leche.

-Aaah... así si te entiendo -le dije yo riendo-.

Maka esbozó una sonrisa otra vez ante mi torpeza y la sombra de tristeza se esfumó como de un plumazo de sus ojos.

-También tengo algo de queso y pan, y yogures... si quieres, claro.

-Bueno... -sus tripas respondieron por ella- en ese caso, creo que tomaré algo.

Fuimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a cenar. No esperamos a Blair porque teníamos hambre, y me di cuenta de que la nevera estaba casi vacía.

-Umm, tendré que ir a comprar... -susurré para mis adentros, pero Maka me escuchó-.

-Oh, claro, mañana iremos a comprar. Además, quiero ver que cosas nuevas han hecho por la zona...

-Está bien, pero no madrugues mucho, que estarás cansada -le dije yo con una sonrisa paternal-.

Terminamos de cenar y recogimos la mesa entre los dos, y yo insistí en fregar los platos. Mi ex-técnico me esperó sentada en el sofá del salón. Cuando terminé, me senté junto a ella y me contó lo que había estado haciendo. Cuando llegó a Canadá, empezó a usar la ropa negra por el frío, y por cómo se sentía. Con el tiempo descubrió que el color no le sentaba mal y que era muy elegante, y por eso casi toda la ropa que tenía era de ese color. Lo noté porque mientras estaba en su cuarto se había quitado el corsé y se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes negra. Por lo visto, en el pueblo donde estuvo había una escuela parecida al Shibusen, donde estuvo entrenando. Convirtió a una espada parecida a Excalibur en Arma Demoníaca, y también a una lanza diabólica, un arco y una guadaña. Yo me quedé alucinando por la cantidad de armas que convirtió en solo dos años, lo que me hizo arrepentirme más aún de las palabras que le dije antes de que se fuera. Ella siguió contándome que había abandonado Canadá porque echaba de menos Death City. Bostezó y le dije que se acostara. Ella me hizo caso. Nos dimos las buenas noches y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente

Al poco rato, me acosté y recordé su camiseta negra y el corsé. ¿Era mi imaginación o mis hormonas en revolución estaban preguntándose si de verdad le habían crecido tanto los pechos a Maka? Noté mucho calor, me destapé y bebí agua. Me di la vuelta en la cama e intenté dejar de pensar en eso. No me podía creer que mi mente pervertida estuviera haciéndome esto.

**Maka PoV.**

Me desperté sobre las 10 de la mañana. Me vestí con unos shorts de cuero negro parecidos a los de Black Rock Shooter, una camisa negra con los puños de las mangas en blanco y mi capa. Dejé mi pelo suelto y fui a preparar el desayuno, como hacía antes de irme. Encontré a Soul en el salón charlando con Blair, la cual al verme saltó sobre mi y me estuvo achuchando un buen rato. Después del acalorado reencuentro nos contó que iba a irse a casa de su hermana Aoki toda la mañana, y que lamentaba mucho no poder estar con nosotros. La despedimos y fui a preparar el desayuno.

-Eh, Maka, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a la plaza y luego vamos a hacer las compras que dijimos anoche?

-Oh, bueno, si no es mucha molestia... está bien.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que una molestia?-me dijo él con una sonrisa amable- vamos, invito yo.

Dicho esto, salimos del apartamento.

**Black Star PoV.**

Tsubaki y yo íbamos caminando por el centro de Death City, nos dirigíamos a la tienda de telas para comprar varios juegos de sábanas para nuestra cama nueva de matrimonio [N/A: No se como se dirá en sus países, pero aquí en España se llama cama de matrimonio a las que caben 2 personas] cuando vimos una imagen que dos años atrás no nos hubiera extrañado, pero ahora nos dejó con las mandíbulas colgando. Nos pusimos unas gafas de sol y nos escondimos tras unos arbustos en forma de conejitos. En el _Death Café_ una mujer con capucha y un hombre de pelo blanco, los dos bastante jóvenes, se acercaban a una mesa. El chico apartaba una silla para que ella se sentara, y la chica lo hacía. Cuando él tomó asiento, ella se quitó la capucha y se sonrieron.

-Joder, Tsubaki, según me contabas, Maka estaba muy cabreada con Soul.

-Sinceramente, no sé que pudo pasar anoche para que estén así de juntitos otra vez... parecen como antes...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que en el fondo, Maka sigue queriendo mucho a Soul, aunque ella quiera creer que sus sentimientos se han enfriado.

-Pues creo que tienes razón, Black.

Acto seguido, cogí de la mano a mi arma y seguimos nuestro camino, pero al doblar la calle frené en seco y miré muy seriamente a mi prometida.

-Tsubaki -le dije muy serio-.

-¿Qué ocurre? -sus ojos azules me miraron preocupados-.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa: Te amo -y acto seguido, acaricié sus mejillas y le di un beso en los labios mientras la sujetaba-.

-Yo también te amo -me dijo con una sonrisa, y seguimos andando-.

**Soul PoV.**

Me senté en frente de Maka y el camarero vino en seguida.

-Mmm... para mi un café y un _croissant. _¿Maka?

-Ah... para mi lo mismo.

El camarero se fue y comenzamos a charlar, aunque ella estuvo un poco distante.

-Soul... ¿y que hiciste tu en este tiempo?

-Pues verás... cuando te... fuiste, cogí una extraña manía por leer todo lo que me encontraba. He estado en varias ciudades investigando algunos asuntos, y he servido a Shinigami-sama en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Y no has ido a ninguna misión?

-Pues no... Una vez te conviertes en Death Scythe, tienes que hacer muy pocas cosas a no ser que busques un técnico.

-¿Y no lo buscaste?

-No.

-¿Porque no estaban a la altura? -Dijo ella con dolor-.

-No.

-¿Por qué, entonces?

-Porque yo solo acepto a un técnico.

Hasta que nos trajeron el desayuno, no dijimos nada. Luego hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia alguna, y luego fuimos a comprar. Eran ya la 1 y media del mediodía y volvimos a casa. Cuando torcimos una esquina, encontramos una cajita de la cual salía un débil maullido. Maka puso cara de curiosidad y con su capucha negra se acercó a la caja. La abrió y vimos un gatito blanco abandonado. Llevaba tiempo sin comer además de ser un cachorro, porque era diminuto, más pequeño que la palma de una mano. Maka me miró.

-Soul... ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

-Porque es tu casa.

-Nuestra casa -respondí yo-.

-¿Entonces?

-Como quieras -le sonreí yo. Ella se puso muy contenta y cogió en brazos al gato- ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo los dos con lo del nombre.

-Es tu gato. Yo ya tengo a Blair.

Ella intentó sonreir, pero se le entristecieron los ojos [N/A: Soul, querido, cágala más]

-Mmm... entonces se llamará Kira (1).

-Está bien. Vamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, yo preparé la comida y mientras tanto Maka estuvo con el gato para arriba y para abajo, calentaba leche y con la jeringa de las medicinas de los niños pequeños se la daba a gotitas, le preparó una camita con una caja llena de cojines y se la puso en su cuarto. Durante el resto del día, mi ex-técnico estuvo obsesionada con el gato, y empecé a sentirme celoso.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Maka se dispuso a hacer la cena, y yo me senté en la mesa de la cocina fingiendo leer un libro (algo que claramente no iba a hacer). A mi me preparó carne a la plancha, y aunque le costó mucho ya que no soportaba la idea de cocinar carne, lo consiguió. Para ella hizo una ensalada.

Al poco rato ella dijo que estaba cansada, cogió a Kira y se acostó. Blair se sentó conmigo en el sofá y empezamos a charlar.

-Bueno, Blair, ¿Qué te parece el gatito?

-Pues me encanta- dijo ella encantada- es taaaan mono...

-Juum... a mi me parece una rata con orejas- dije cabreado-.

-Nyaa~ Soul-kun está celoooso~

-No, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -joder, para ser una bruja es lista-.

-Poooorque a Soul-kun le gusta Maka-chan~.

-¿Q-que a mi me gusta Maka? Venga ya, después de como se fue... -mierda, ya estaba sacando mi lado cabezota y orgulloso, con razón soy Tauro-.

-Bueno, bueno, Soul-kun, lo que tu digas- me sonrió con su adorable cara gatuna- pero en estos casos, lo más útil para conseguir a una chica son los celos.

-O para perderla...

-Todo se puede intentar.

-Ya, pero...

-Soul-kun.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

La miré mientras ella me sonreía gatunamente, y suspiré cansado.

-Está bien.

A los 15 minutos estaba medio dormido en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada y Blair acostada al lado mía. Aunque sabía que Maka no se podría celosa con eso, por lo menos dormiría acompañado. Sí, aunque me fascinaba y actualmente me fascina la soledad, me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Blair. Era agradable, por lo menos, tener a alguien con quien poder charlar y desahogarse. Sí, en esos dos años, había intimado alguna vez con Blair. Por supuesto, como ella era la que tenía experiencia en el tema... pues lo hicimos sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Porque aunque tuviera un cuerpo explosivo, tuviera experiencia, y fuera siempre tan alegre y pícara... no era Maka. No era MI Maka. Y no la amaba ni amaré a nadie que no sea ella.

* * *

><p><em>Buenou, ¿Que les ha parecido? En el final me emocioné escribiendo, la verdad ^^ Etto... con respecto a <strong>(1)<strong> Kira,__ el gato existe. Hace 2 año y medio, una de las gatas de mis tios tuvo gatitos, y uno no comia nada, asi que contrajo una enfermedad que le impedía crecer. Lo acogí y ahora está enormemente bien, y como lo quiero tanto pues decidí incluirlo en el fic ^^._

_Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que subiré el próximo capítulo a finales de semana, seguramente el viernes porque tengo un montón de exámenes y el sábado ¡iré al Salón del manga de Jerez! No supe que iría hasta ayer, asi que no contaba con eso. Pero el viernes tendréis aqui el capitulo 3 ^^ y bueno... **quiero REVIEWS! **Si no hay un numero bueno de reviews me deprimiré T.T Con esto, Dark se despide. Nos leemos!  
><em>


	4. Death Scythe

_****Bueno, antes que nada quería pediros disculpas por no haber subido este capítulo el viernes, pero estoy fatal de tiempo. Creo que a partir de ahora subiré los capítulos los domingos, que es cuando más tiempo tengo. Hoy no puedo contestar reviews, pero muchas gracias a todos por comentar ^^ Tambien quisiera haceros una preguntita (gracias especiales a Galeidi por recordarmelo :3) ¿Quereis lemmon? Supongo que si la mayoría decís que si será en los ultimos capítulos ^^. Se despide, Dark. **LEAN!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>_

**PoV. Soul.**

Otra mañana más. Otra mañana que me despertaba con Blair entre mis brazos. Por lo menos, ese día estaba vestida. La recosté con cuidado en la cama para no despertarla y me levanté. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 9 de la mañana, así que fui a desayunar a la cocina. Maka ya estaba despierta y vestida con sus ahora negras ropas. Ese día llevaba un pantalón ancho (como los pantalones militares, pero en negro) y una camiseta de tirantes de esas que se usan para hacer ejercicio. También llevaba unas botas con hebillas. Me di cuenta de que llevaba el pelo mojado.

-Buenos días, Soul –dijo ella sin darse la vuelta de lo que estuviera haciendo-.

-Buenos días. Joder, que mal rollo das cuando te das cuenta que hay alguien sin darte la vuelta –me reí yo-.

Ella también se rió y dijo:

-Con tanto entrenamiento, acabas escuchando hasta el pisar de los caracoles.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y me entregó parte de lo que estaba haciendo. Una taza de café negro, tal y como a mi me gustaba. Ella cogió un vaso de batido de fresa y empezó a beber.

-Maka, ¿Por qué tienes el pelo mojado?

-Salí a correr temprano, volví y me duché. Aproveché para lavarme el pelo.

-Ah, está bien.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y comenzamos a charlar de cosas varias, y decidimos ir al Shibusen. Me resultó gracioso e infantil el momento en el que Maka pasó su lengua para quitarse el "bigote" que le había dejado la espuma del batido, me recordó al pasado.

Después de desayunar, me vestí mientras Maka fregaba los platos. Me resultaba extraño no hacerlo yo, después de tanto tiempo. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos, cogí las llaves de mi moto y bajamos las escaleras del apartamento. Subí a la moto y ella se mostró un poco tímida a la hora de montar, pero finalmente se subió y enroscó sus brazos entorno a mi cintura. Me encantó volver a sentir ese contacto. Estuvimos circulando por las poco transitadas calles de Death City hasta llegar al Shibusen. Aparqué en mi sitio de siempre y bajamos de la moto, aunque Maka estuvo a punto de caerse, menos mal que me pilló cerca y la pude coger por los hombros. Subimos las largas escaleras que había para entrar al Shibusen y al llegar arriba varias personas se sorprendieron de ver de nuevo allí a mi ex-técnico. Algunos como Kilik, Jacqueline y Ox (el puto asqueroso de Ox) se acercaron a saludarla y ella les respondió con una sonrisa. No es que odie a Ox, pero… bueno, si le odio. Es que… no me cae demasiado bien desde que intentó besar a Maka en una de las fiestas del Shibusen ates de que ella se fuera. Maka fue demasiado buena con él apartándose y diciéndole que solo podían ser amigos. Si yo fuera ella… ese tío hubiera tenido que cagar por el ombligo de lo fuerte que le habría pateado el culo.

Cuando terminaron los "emotivos" reencuentros, Maka y yo nos dirigimos hacia la Death Room por los silenciosos pasillos del Shibusen. Cuando llegamos, llamamos a la puerta que se abrió, entramos y vimos que Shinigami-sama no estaba solo. Junto a él, estaba Death the Kid.

-Hola, Maka-chan y Soul-kun~.

-Buenos días, Shinigami-sama –respondimos los dos a la vez-.

-Tengan unos simétricos días –dijo Kid-.

-Bueno, chicos… más bien Maka –dijo el Dios de la muerte- hoy vamos a ver lo que has progresado. Me comentaron que te enviaron de vuelta aquí por tus excelentes servicios en Canadá y porque habías superado incluso al técnico más fuerte de todo el país. ¿Cierto?

-Bueno… supongo que sí –dijo ella un poco cortada-.

-Y con lo enana que sigue siendo –dije yo-.

-Si, mi QUERIDO SOUL –dijo ironizando las dos últimas palabras, y de repente me incrustó un libro en la cabeza y quedé tendido en el suelo- es una desgracia para ti que mi fuerza no se corresponda con mi físico. Si no, mis golpes no le harían nada a gigantes cabeza hueca como tu.

-Chicos, chicos… -dijo Shinigami-sama para que dejáramos de discutir- hijo, ¿ves? Como en los viejos tiempos… -le dijo a Kid-.

-Lo hemos oído –dijimos nosotros entonces.

-Bueno, Maka, vayamos afuera. Lucharás contra Kid.

-Pero… no tengo arma aquí.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Busca a quien quieras. En 10 minutos en el patio de fuera.

-¿Está Ragnarok aquí?

-Mmm… -Shinigami-sama hizo memoria- si, volvió el mismo día que tu, solo que por la mañana. Estaba con Chrona de misión. Lo llamaré, seguro que está encantado de ser tu arma.

-La verdad es que es una de las pocas armas con la que creo que podré sincronizar mi alma.

Yo, la verdad, me sentí un poco **muy** celoso, porque estaba claro que quería que Maka me usara como arma a mí, y no al odioso Ragnarok. Yo llevaba 2 años sin apenas ser usado, porque mi alma no quería a otra que no fuera la de Maka. Sabía que el problema era que ella no quería volver a retomar nuestra conexión espiritual, pero ignoraba el motivo. Me molestó bastante por su parte.

Al poco, apareció Ragnarok con muy buen humor y parecía con ganas de ser el arma de Maka. Todos fuimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde comenzó la lucha. Me impresionó mucho la agilidad de mi ex-técnico, así como su fuerza y su maestría para manejar espadas. Esquivaba con mucha rapidez, pero sobre todo con suma elegancia los golpes y disparos de Kid. El combate duró unos 2 o 3 minutos, en los que Maka derrotó a Don Simétrico apenas recibiendo un golpe de él. Shinigami-sama estaba fascinado, tanto que hizo luchar a Maka con casi todo el Shibusen, solo consiguiendo que la rubia ganara todas las veces. Después volvimos a su despacho.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Maka-chan? –Dijo él feliz- se ven pocos técnicos como tú-.

-Bueno… entrené bastante.

-Bastante no es suficiente para lo que eres capaz de hacer. Cuéntanos como llegaste a entrenar hasta este punto.

-Pues verá, Shinigami-sama… me levantaba cada mañana sin tener ningún objetivo en concreto, me ponía a correr, a entrenar… apenas dejaba el entreno para comer. Por cierto, dejé de comer carne y a los 6 meses me diagnosticaron anemia. Me dijeron que tomara unas pastillas de hierro y que me quedara en cama, pero solo tomaba las pastillas –acto seguido, sacó una tableta de pastillas de su bolsillo y se las enseñó a Shinigami-sama- así durante dos años.

-¿Y solo entrenabas por aburrimiento?

-No. En realidad, alguien me dijo algo una vez que me hizo pensar.

-Bueno, Maka-chan, Soul-kun, podéis iros a casa. Me alegro un montón de que hayas vuelto, Maka.

Maka sonrió y salimos de la Death Room. Encontramos a su padre fuera y se abrazaron.

-No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, hija –le dijo cariñosamente. Estuvieron un rato hablando y finalmente nos fuimos a casa.

En cuanto llegamos, la rubia se puso a atender a su gato y yo a preparar la cena. Preparé tortilla francesa* y nos la comimos con hambre, pues apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para comer en el Shibusen. Después, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la tele un rato mientras Maka acariciaba a Kira y este ronroneaba sobre su regazo. De un día para otro, parecía que hubiese engordado lo suficiente para decir que no estaba esquelético. Pero, ¿por qué prestarle atención al gato o al estúpido programa que ponían en la tele? Tenía al lado a una chica preciosa, que se veía muy tierna acariciando a ese maldito ser que me ponía celoso. Cuando agarró al bicho y lo acunó maternalmente contra su pecho me fije en "esa" parte se su anatomía. Kami-sama, ¿Por qué le pusiste pechos a Maka? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Para hacerla más endemoniadamente irresistible? ¿Para volverme loco? Entonces, Maka se movió y desvié la mirada rápidamente. No quería que de un Maka-chop matara las pocas neuronas que me quedan.

-Soul.

-¿Si?

-Cuando volvamos al Shibusen, ¿Querrás pelear contra mi?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo técnico. Además, se lo buena que eres. Una Death Scythe en solitario difícilmente podría ganarte.

-Busca un técnico, entonces.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Haces muchas, preguntas, Maka –le dije yo cansado-.

-Quiero luchar contra ti.

-Pero yo no.

-¿Por qué? –insistió ella-.

-Por que prefiero luchar contigo, no contra ti. Pero eso es imposible.

-Si, es imposible.

Ella se levanto con el monstruo en miniatura y se fue a su habitación.

En ese momento llegó Blair, y le conté lo que había pasado.

-Verás, Soul… hay veces que una chica no se siente preparada para volver a retomar ciertas "conexiones" con alguien que le ha hecho daño. Quizás eso sea lo que le pasa a Maka. De todas formas, dale tiempo. Habla con Tsubaki para pedirle ayuda, ella es su mejor amiga y sabrá que hacer, ¿Si?

-Sí, lo mejor es que hable con Tsubaki.

-Bueno, ¿nos dormimos ya? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Yo le sonreí y nos fuimos a mi habitación. A los pocos minutos, ella ya se había dormido, y poco después caí yo también el los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y llamé a Tsubaki. Ella tan amable como siempre, me propuso quedar esa misma mañana, así que me vestí y le dejé una nota a Maka.

_Maka, tengo unos asuntos que atender esta mañana, así que volveré a la hora de comer. Si no te importa, haz tu la comida, ¿Si? Nos vemos, pásatelo bien. Soul._

Acto seguido, salí del apartamento después de coger mis llaves y cogí mi moto. Conduje hasta quedar delante de la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki. Era una casa nueva, y la habían comprado con sus ahorros ahora que estaban prometidos. Toqué al timbre y salió Tsubaki a saludarme. Después, nos montamos en la moto y nos fuimos a una plaza a tomar un café. Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Maka en el día anterior.

-Bueno, Sol, verás… Maka, aunque parezca que está hecha de hierro, tiene varios puntos débiles. Uno de ellos es que se pone triste con facilidad. Necesita mucho cariño, yo creo que en parte volvió porque en Canadá estaba sola. También creo que le da miedo que puedas volver a hacerle daño. Pero hablaré con ella, e intentaré convencerla de que intente ser tu técnico otra vez. Aunque creo que tu deberías ir ganándote su confianza de nuevo.

-Gracias, Tsubaki. Lo intentaré.

Como Tsubaki es eficacia pura, esa misma tarde quedó con Maka para "tomar un café". Dios mío, éramos todos unos adictos al café. Vi a Kira salir de la habitación de Maka, y me acerqué a acariciarlo. Él me bufó y me sacó lo colmillos.

-Vamos, maldito gato, no creo que a Maka le guste que seas así de arisco.

-Myah –pareció que el puto gato lo decía con desprecio-.

Lo volví a acariciar, y esta vez se dejó. Parecía que me había entendido. Lo cogí en brazos y sentí que en ese momento el gato empezó a caerme mejor.

-Tú también quieres mucho a Maka, ¿Verdad?

-Myah –me dio la impresión de que asentía. A veces, los animales llegan a ser más inteligentes que las personas-.

Estuve con el gato toda la tarde, y nuestra relación fue considerablemente a mejor. Un rato después, volvió Maka.

Ella estaba seria, pero no enfadada y bastante relajada. He de admitir que sentaba bien hablar con Tsubaki.

-Hola, Soul.

-Hola.

-Voy a cambiarme.

Se fue a su cuarto y al rato salió con unos pantalones por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta de manga larga ajustada al cuerpo. Se había puesto unos guantes que aislaban la temperatura.

-Soul, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Conviértete en guadaña.

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté yo-.

-Tú hazlo.

Yo, como tonto que era, le hice caso y me transformé. Obviamente había cambiado, ya no era una guadaña normal. Era un Death Scythe. Ella se acercó con cuidado a mi me cogió. Sentí su alma acercarse a la mía. Ambas habían cambiado, pero al acercarse se produjo un chispazo y sentí un golpe. Maka me había dejado caer al suelo. Volví a mi forma de humano y la miré para ver lo que ocurría. Maka se miraba las manos. Seguí su mirada y vi que una quemadura había roto sus guantes y atravesaba sus manos, que sangraban.

* * *

><p><em>Trágico final para este capítulo, ¿no? Please, dejen sus reviews~<em> Dark Evans.


	5. Susurrar un te quiero

_Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estais? Yo mal T.T El ordenador de mi padre se ha estropeado y tengo que usar el de mi hermana en casa de una amiga, asi que estoy agobiada T.T Aquí tenemos una semana de vacaciones pero nos han mandado en el instituto un montón de trabajos. Lo bueno es que los estoy acabando todos a tiempo y ya tengo escritos dos capitulos más. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4, espero que os guste ^^ respondo a los comentarios abajo. ¿Queréis lemmon en próximos capitulos? **LEAN!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>En capítulos anteriores…<em>

_Yo, como tonto que era, le hice caso y me transformé. Obviamente había cambiado, ya no era una guadaña normal. Era una Death Scythe. Ella se acercó con cuidado a mi me cogió. Sentí su alma acercarse a la mía. Ambas habían cambiado, pero al acercarse se produjo un chispazo y sentí un golpe. Maka me había dejado caer al suelo. Volví a mi forma de humano y la miré para ver lo que ocurría. Maka se miraba las manos. Seguí su mirada y vi que una quemadura había roto sus guantes y atravesaba sus manos, que sangraban._

_**Capítulo 4.**_

**Soul PoV.**

Todavía no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba en shock. La sangre seguía bajando desde las manos de Maka hasta el suelo.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía… -repetía ella sin dejar de mirarse las manos, y sus jades se humedecieron-.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Dios, Maka… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

-Lo que querías, intentar volver a ser tu técnico. Pero sabía que pasaría esto-.

-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ COJONES LO HAS HECHO?

-Yo… -y entonces rompió a llorar-.

Había sido demasiado duro con ella. Y no sólo ahora, lo fui siempre. Me agaché, me quité la camisa rápidamente e intenté coger las manos de Maka para taponar las heridas, pero ella las quitó rápidamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor y la miré a los ojos seriamente, pero luego sonreí.

-Vamos, Maka, confía en mí. Ven.

Volví a intentar cogerle las manos, y esta vez ella se dejó. Con mi camisa tapé como pude las heridas y la cogí de los antebrazos. La ayudé a levantarse del suelo y la llevé hasta el cuarto de baño. Ella estaba temblando. La llevé junto al lavabo (lavamanos) y puse el chorro de agua de un modo que cayera suave para no dañarla más. Destapé sus manos y las puse bajo el grifo y ella emitió un gritito. Cuando gran parte de la sangre había desaparecido, me fijé bien en la herida, aunque con los guantes tampoco se veía mucho. Era grave, pero supuse que sería de segundo grado, así que descarté la idea de llevarla a urgencias. Ella seguía en silencio.

-Ven, Maka, siéntate aquí –le indiqué el retrete- voy a por unas tijeras para cortar los guantes-.

Ella no contestó y obedeció. Yo me dirigí al botiquín y cogí las tijeras, vendas, y cremas. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé a su lado. Le cogí primero la mano derecha e introduje la punta de las tijeras por el puño de su guante y corté por la parte del dorso de la mano. Cuando terminé, retiré con cuidado el guante y ella gimió un poco de dolor. Cogí la crema de aloe vera que yo había usado para otras quemaduras anteriores y se la puse con cuidado en la mano. A ella por desgracia le escoció bastante, puesto que gritó y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-Shhh, Maka, todo estará bien… tranquila… -le acaricié la mejilla y se calmó un poco-.

Después le vendé la mano y proseguí con la otra quemadura. Cuando por fin terminé esa tarea, le di un tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir al menos. Le ofrecí dormir en mi cama, y yo dormiría en el sofá de mi habitación. Ella negó con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapándole los ojos, pero insistí tanto que Maka terminó asintiendo. La cogí de los brazos y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. El tranquilizante estaba haciendo un efecto rápido, porque Maka se tambaleaba en dirección a mi habitación.

Le abrí la cama y la ayudé a acostarse. Menos mal que la ropa que llevaba era elástica y podía dormir con ella. Le quité con cuidado las dos gomillas que sostenían sus coletas y la arropé como si fuera una niña.

-Buenas noches, Maka –y le di un beso en la frente. Desde el accidente no me había dicho ni una palabra-.

Me fui al silloncito donde tendría que dormir, que era de color negro y rojo, de cuadros, y bastante cómodo para estar sentado, pero claro, para dormir ya era otra cosa. Cogí una manta cualquiera, me la eché por encima y apagué la luz. Solo tenía ganas de dormirme, porque vaya mierda de día que estaba teniendo… me había acostado sin cenar, pero, aun así, no tenía hambre. Pero una voz me llamó la atención.

-Nee, Soul… Ese sillón parece incómodo –dijo Maka mirándome desde la cama. Mierda, ya debería haberse dormido-.

-Lo es, Maka. Lo es. Pero no te preocupes, he estado en sitios peores –le dije sonriendo en la oscuridad-.

-Ven aquí.

-¿Para qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, quiero que duermas en tu cama.

-No, úsala tú hoy. Estaré más tranquilo si estás cerca por si necesitas algo.

-Pero ven y métete en la cama.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Hasta sin manos soy más fuerte que tú –se rió ella-.

Menos mal, eso relajó la situación. Llevábamos un día bastante tenso, así que me alegré mucho.

-Está bien, me acostaré en la cama –me levanté del sofá y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarme sitio, aunque le costó un poco- pero que sepas que por ese comentario de que "eres más fuerte que yo", vas a pagar cuando te recuperes –le susurré al oído-.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo, si se puede saber?

-Pues… creo recordar que tienes bastantes cosquillas.

-No, ni se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas…

-Oh, si, cuando te recuperes, tenlo por seguro. Y ahora vamos a dormir, que es tarde. Buenas noches, Maka.

-Buenas noches, Soul.

Me puse de costado en dirección a ella (que estaba bocarriba) y le aparté el pelo de los ojos. Cerré los míos y esperé a que el sueño llegara.

-Soul –abrí los ojos y vi como sus dos jades brillantes me miraban- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Yo asentí- ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Jodido momento. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? Pues qué remedio me quedaba… ¡Pero qué cosas digo! ¡Si me moría por abrazarla!

-Claro.

La abracé con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Con más delicadeza que el día que volvió. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y ella se puso de costado y refugió su cara contra mi pecho.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Te agradezco un montón de cosas. Gracias.

-De nada, Maka.

Y ella se durmió. Le besé suavemente la cabeza y susurré:

-Te quiero.

Pero eso, ella no lo había escuchado. Y así, con mis labios en su pelo, me dormí yo también.

Me desperté a las 9 y media de la mañana y sentí la lenta respiración de Blair a mi lado. Me moví un poco y sentí que el cuerpo de mi compañera de cama estaba abrazado a mí, y el mío al suyo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sobresalté al ver que no era la gatita quien estaba a mi lado, y empecé a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Feliz de la vida, acaricié el pelo de Maka y esta se movió un poco a mi contacto. Tan lentamente como yo, abrió los ojos y al ver mi cara bastante cerca de la suya se sonrojó paulatinamente. Ante tal cercanía y lo linda que estaba con su sonrojo, sonreí como un completo idiota. La verdad, hasta ese momento no fui consciente de la situación. Los dos tan juntitos y sonrojados. Me aparté delicadamente de ella y me incorporé en la cama para que no viera mi sonrojo. El diablillo de mi cabeza se iba a morir de la risa.

-Buenos días, Maka. Voy a preparar el desayuno y ahora vuelvo a por ti.

-Puedo andar perfectamente, Soul –me respondió orgullosamente-.

-Vale, vale.

Me levanté y fui a prepararle algo para desayunar. Saqué una botella de zumo de naranja y serví dos vasos, metí pan en la tostadora y preparé dos cafés, uno negro para mí y otro con mucha leche y leche condensada para Maka. Lo puse todo en la mesa y entonces ella apareció en la puerta. Le aparté la silla de la mesa y la ayudé a sentarse. Me di cuenta de que no podría coger no el zumo ni el café, así que le puse una pajita a cada vaso. La admiré, porque con su fuerza de voluntad y sin ninguna ayuda consiguió coger las tostadas entre las dos manos y comérselas.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, le di unos calmantes para que no le molestaran las quemaduras y nos dirigimos al baño para ver cómo progresaban las heridas de Maka. Se sentó en el retrete y yo procedí a quitarle las vendas. Miré detalladamente las heridas pero la verdad, habían cicatrizado muy rápido y, aunque seguirían siendo dos feas quemaduras unos cuantos días, nunca había visto tanta mejoría en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, ya me quemé varias veces en este tiempo… supongo que el cuerpo se acaba acostumbrando –sonrió ella-.

-Aish, Maka, qué cosas dices… -dije para mis adentros mientras le aplicaba otra capa de crema de aloe vera y le cambiaba las vendas-.

-Soul… creo que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa? Claro que no.

-Sí, Soul. Lamento haberme puesto así cuando me dijiste que no podías ser mi arma otra vez, pero sabía que pasaría esto –dijo mirándose las manos -.

-Maka, yo creía que no querías volver a ser mi técnico por lo que te dije…

-No, Soul, aunque también tiene que ver… pero lo que me dijiste era verdad. Yo era bastante torpe, plana… vamos, que coincidía con la descripción que diste de mi. Pero deberías haberte buscado otro técnico al menos.

-Pero Maka, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero a otro técnico. Solo te quiero a ti, ¿Comprendes? Solo quiero a esta chica, he de admitir que no tan plana, que hace dos años me convirtió en Death Scythe.

-Pero Soul… yo… no puedo…

-Tranquila, hablaremos con Shinigami-sama y con Stein… seguro que nos pueden ayudar –le dije con una gran sonrisa para darle confianza- ya verás que conseguimos arreglar esto.

-Gracias, Soul.

Después de un rato, cogimos las llaves del apartamento y nos fuimos. Mi compañera, ahora siempre vestida de negro, subió a la moto con un poco de ayuda y nos dirigimos al Shibusen. Fuimos recorriendo los pasillos, como la otra vez, hasta llegar a la Death Room. Una vez allí, Shinigami-sama nos recibió y mandó a llamar a Stein. Cuando el científico del Shibusen llegó les contamos nuestro problema.

-Mmm… así que Soul-kun y Maka-chan quieren volver a ser arma y técnico… será complicado, ¿Verdad, Stein-kun?

-Sí. Estas cosas se deben principalmente al alejamiento de las almas durante un tiempo prolongado. Maka, déjame ver las heridas.

Nos acercamos a él y yo cogí las manos de la rubia y les quité las vendas.

-Mmm… me puedo imaginar que anoche esto estaba peor.

-Sí, estaban sangrando y eso que llevaba puestos los guantes de protección –le expliqué yo-.

-Está bien. Antes de iros, venid conmigo a la enfermería y os daré un ungüento que facilitará la cicatrización –Maka y yo asentimos- con respecto a lo de vuestra relación técnico-arma, tendréis que hacer ejercicios para que vuestras almas vuelvan a conectar a la perfección. Maka, ten mucha precaución y no lo uses antes de estar segura de poder establecer conexión con tu arma. Ahora acompañadme, que voy a daros la pomada.

-Adiós, chicos~.

-Adiós, Shinigami-sama.

Salimos de la Death Room y fuimos hasta la enfermería con Stein, como nos había dicho. Allí le puso a Maka la crema y al verla allí sentada, tan pequeña, sentí celos de que Stein le estuviera tocando las manos. Nos advirtió que la crema en cuestión de una hora empezaría a hacer efecto, y que sería mejor que Maka durmiera mientras tanto o le dolería mucho el proceso de cicatrización. Nos dio unos calmantes bastante fuertes para ella y nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez allí, ella insistió en que quería cambiarse de ropa y que no necesitaba ayuda, así que la dejé. Al minuto vino con unos shorts y un top negro de tirantes anchos que se cruzaban en la espalda y que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación. Se comió dos manzanas porque no tenía tanta hambre como para una comida completa a pesar de que era mediodía, y yo hice lo mismo. Le di los calmantes con un poco de agua y la llevé a mi cuarto para que se acostara allí. Leí en su mirada que quería que me tumbara al lado, así que me quité los zapatos y le hice caso. El dolor de la cicatrización empezaba a surgir, y puso muecas de bastante desagrado. Yo, mientras tanto, le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas para que se sintiera mejor, pero dudo mucho que esto sirviera para algo. Menos mal que los calmantes hicieron efecto pronto y ella se relajó. Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo más y más lenta, así que apoyé la cara en mi mano y el codo en la almohada y me dediqué a observarla. Sus delicadas facciones estaban relajadas, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y de vez en cuando se agitaba un poco por el dolor. Era tan perfecta… Con la mano que me quedaba libre acaricié suavemente sus mejillas otra vez, pero esta vez también le toqué el cuello y los hombros despacito… le aparté el pelo de la cara y le volví a susurrar:

-Sé que anoche no me escuchaste, y que ahora tampoco me escuchas, pero no te haces una idea de cuanto te quiero, Maka…

Claro, el estúpido de Soul siempre la caga. Porque mi compañera se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-Soul… repíteme eso cuando no esté drogada, seguro que me gustará escucharlo…

Y entonces sé que definitivamente se durmió.

Dios, Maka, vas a acabas volviéndome loco.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? No es muy largo, pero al menos acaba bien ^^ Espero que os guste. También tengo que pediros disculpas porque no se mucho de quemaduras, pero una vez me pasó eso (no con una guadaña, claro) y solo me lavaron las heridas y me pusieron crema de aloe vera. Nos leemos. Comentad!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Contesto a los reviews:<em>

Niixuiix: gracias por tu comment ^^ si, fue un poco trágico pero todo se arregla con el tiempo ^^.

Yumari-chan 27: aarigato por leer ^^ me alegro de que te guste y me siento muy alagada con tu 10 *w* gracias, de verdad ^^ besos :3

Furanshisuka-san: Aqui tienes tu conti *-* Este capitulo te lo dedico especialmente por tu comment ^^ muchas gracias por tu review :3

Sliper-moon: Gracias de nuevo por tu super comentarios, me encantan. Quería aclararte que Soul se había acostado con Blair con anterioridad, pero en el capitulo anterior no, simplemente durmieron juntos. Y Soul se acostó con ella porque creía que Maka no iba a volver y se olvidaría de ella gracias a Blair ^^ Un saludo, espero tus comments ^^

Dan Yagami: No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia tirada ^^ gracias por tu review, nos leemos!


	6. Ghost

**Disclaimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni la canción que menciono en este capítulo me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría a mi tener esa grandiosa mente para crearlos! Eso si, la trama de este fic es mia. MI TESORO!_  
><em>

_Hola, hola! Como ya sabeis, tengo la gran tragedia de que mi ordenador no funciona, ni funcionará durante un tiempo, así que tendré que subir los capítulos semanalmente, seguramente los domingos (como hoy). También tengo que informaros de que este fic está llegando a su final. El domingo siguiente subiré el último capítulo (el 6) y quizás, si queréis, un epílogo (larguito) con LEMMON. Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección (si me dejáis muchos reviews, ehh?) Bueno, contesto comentarios. He de decir que estoy muy contenta por que os esté gustando mi primer fic que subo en serio, de verdad, muchas gracias ^^._

_**Niixuiix: **(me sigue costando escribir tu nombre T.T) Pues si, Maka lo tiene totalmente perdonado ^^ y aunque Soul parezca siempre un tipo dificil... como tu dices, es muy tierno *w* gracias por tu review!_

_**Maka-chan Evans: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este capítulo y.. espero tu valiosa opinión sobre el epílogo, a ver si te gusta la idea ^^ Espero tus reviews :3_

_**Dan Yagami: **Muuuchísimas gracias ^^ me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic :3 Espero tu próximo comment y tu opinión acerca de lo que comenté arriba ^^_

_**Sliper-moon: **Si te pareció corto el capi, lo siento mucho T.T Escribí este pensando en tí, y te agradezco mucho tus larguísimos comentarios, así que te lo dedico ^^ saludos~._

_**Yumari-chan 27: **Oh, gracias! espero que me sigas poniendo 10 *w* disfruta del capi~_

_**AnimaFantic 'Rebeca Evans:** Aqui tienes la conti ^^ Me alegro de que te guste mi fic :3 Nos leemos :)_

_**Kaiko wii-chan:** jajaja xD mejor lee de día, no vaya a ser que te pille tu tía y no te deje leer las contis T.T espero que te guste muchísimo este capítulo, también te lo dedico a ti por leerme 3 veces :3 muchos saludos ^^_

**Lean!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En capítulos anteriores...<strong>  
><em>

_-Sé que anoche no me escuchaste, y que ahora tampoco me escuchas, pero no te haces una idea de cuanto te quiero, Maka…_

_Claro, el estúpido de Soul siempre la caga. Porque mi compañera se sonrojó un poco y sonrió._

_-Soul… repíteme eso cuando no esté drogada, seguro que me gustará escucharlo… _

_Y entonces sé que definitivamente se durmió. _

_Dios, Maka, vas a acabas volviéndome loco. _

**Capítulo 5. Ghost.**

El sol me despertó con ese suave calor en la cara. Intenté estirar como pude mi columna vertebral, con cuidado de no soltar el cuerpo que tenía al lado, siendo consciente de quien era. Bostecé y abrí los ojos. Vi a Maka mirándome divertida.

-Buenos días, Soul. Te has vuelto un dormilón.

-Buenos días –le dije yo con una sonrisa- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-No se… pero yo llevo despierta ya varias horas, al menos 3. Pero estaba… pensando en mis cosas.

-¿Y que hora se supone que es?

-Las 8 de la mañana.

-Entonces…. Suponiendo que me dormí a las 7 de la tarde… he dormido… 13 horas. Espera un momento, ¿QUÉ? ¿13 HORAS? –me había quedado muerto con la noticia. Yo no dormía más de 8 horas seguidas, a veces ni eso. No hay quien me entienda-.

Entonces Maka se rió a carcajadas. No se que había dicho que le hiciera tanta gracia, pero bueno… su risa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ver sus pómulos elevados, sus ojos cerrados realzando sus largas pestañas, esa boquita que me traía loco abierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente… no sé. Era perfecta. Simplemente la chica perfecta para mí. Y así, abrazado a ella, empecé a reírme yo también.

Un rato más tarde, nos levantamos y le pedí a Maka que me diera las manos. Ella me las dio y yo les quité el vendaje. Me sorprendí, porque solo quedaban ya dos finas líneas blancas. Ella se las tocó y me dijo que no sentía dolor alguno, así que fuimos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mientras yo hacía tortitas, ella preparaba chocolate derretido, mermelada de fresas, nata y café. Para mi, como de costumbre, café solo y para ella con leche condensada. Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer. Cuando estábamos terminando, ella se manchó la comisura del labio de chocolate, pero no le dije nada, se veía muy linda. Maka fregaba los platos mientras yo quitaba la mesa, y cuando terminó me acerqué a ella.

-Maka... –me acerqué a ella seductoramente y me apoyé en la encimera de costado- tienes un poco de chocolate aquí –y acto seguido llevé mi dedo índice a sus labios y le quité la dulce sustancia. Después me llevé el dedo a la boca y lo degusté en silencio-.

Fue gracioso ver la cara de Maka en ese momento, tan sonrojada. Me reprimí las ganas de reír, me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación. Desde allí informé a mi compañera de piso con voz indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado que los chicos planeaban salir esa noche, por si le apetecía ir. Ella dijo que sí.

Me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camiseta roja. Salí de mi habitación y supuse que la rubia estaba en su habitación, y en ese momento llegó Blair, así que le conté lo ocurrido.

-Nya~, que bien, Soul-kun~ espero que sigáis progresando así, y pronto podréis seguir siendo arma y técnico. Bueno, solo he venido a por algunas de mis cosas, porque me iré a vivir con mi hermana una temporada. Vendré a visitaros, no os preocupéis –me dijo con su sonrisa gatuna-.

Un poco después apareció Maka en el salón y Blair le contó lo que pasaba. Mientras hablaban, me vino a la cabeza una cosa terrible. Maka no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No recordaba que le dije que la quería. Aunque bueno, como dijo ella, algún día se lo diré.

Cuando Blair se fue, Maka me dijo que había quedado con Tsubaki para comer.

-¿Volverás luego para cambiarte de ropa para salir? –dije pensando solo en verla-.

-No, llevo la ropa para ducharme y cambiarme allí –dijo señalándome una bolsa-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, ¿sí?

-No tengo tu número –sí, se que podría llamar a Tsubaki, pero quería verla un poco más-.

Ella me lo dio y yo lo apunté encantado en mi móvil. Le puse como Nick "Beautiful thing" (que en inglés significa "preciosidad") sin que ella se diera cuenta. Luego le di un toque para que ella también se quedara con mi número.

-Soul, a las 9 y media pasa por casa de Tsubaki. Allí quedaremos todos e iremos a donde sea.

-Ok, ¿Quieres que te lleve con la moto?

-No, no. Tsubaki me espera abajo con el coche.

-Ah, entonces te acompaño abajo y la saludo –ya estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por estar aunque fuera un minuto con Maka. Esto no es nada cool-.

-Vale, vamos.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras observé atentamente a Maka, que se había recogido su largo pelo en una coleta baja. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte, leggins y camiseta ajustada. Todo negro, excepto unos pequeños pendientes en forma de calavera plateada que yo le había regalado años atrás. No me pude creer que los tuviera aun, y menos que se los hubiera puesto. Al llegar abajo saludé a Tsubaki con dos besos en las mejillas y me despedí de Maka cogiéndola de improviso, abrazándola y besándole una sola vez la mejilla. No fui consciente de mis actos. Me di la vuelta y volví a subir al apartamento. Dios, estaba empezando a hacer unas cosas…

El resto de la mañana y de la tarde me los pasé sin hacer absolutamente nada más que prepararme el almuerzo y tocar la guitarra. Cuando comencé a tocar Kira se sentó a mi lado, y nos pasamos así unas cuantas horas. Sobre las 8 y media me puse a arreglarme. Me puse una camisa negra y roja y unos pantalones negros, con la camisa por fuera. Me puse un poco de colonia, estaba seguro de que esa me la dio Maka años atrás porque le encantaba ese olor.

Cuando estaba cogiendo las llaves de la moto, vi una carpeta que debía pertenecer a mi compañera, porque la abrí (si, se que eso está mal) y dentro había un cuaderno. En él, según entendí, había apuntadas un montón de fechas, con un número seguido de la palabra "horas". En algunas fechas había un texto escrito debajo. Cuando leí el más reciente lo comprendí todo.

_Hoy soñé que Soul me decía que me quería, y que me lo había dicho antes pero yo no le había escuchado._

Como se me estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir a comprar una cosa antes de ir con los chicos lo dejé todo en su sitio y bajé las escaleras del apartamento. Cada minuto tenía más ganas de decirle a Maka que no era un sueño lo que había oído, sino la sencilla realidad. Paré en una joyería y volví a ver aquella joya que tanto me había gustado la última vez que pasé por allí. Un pequeño corazón de apenas 2 centímetros con una hendidura en la mitad, para que las parejas lo partieran y cada uno se quedara con una mitad. Entré y le pagué al dependiente, puesto que el ya sabía que lo compraría porque lo había reservado. Una de las partes llevaba una bonita gargantilla de color negro, muy fina. El corazón era de plata.

Lo guardé muy bien debajo del asiento de la moto en una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía instalada y proseguí con mi camino a casa de Black. En cuanto llegué, bajé de la moto y llamé al timbre. Todos estaban ya allí, y fueron saliendo de la casa. Maka fue la última en salir. Tengo que reconocer que todos se habían arreglado, pero Maka estaba fabulosa. Llevaba un vestido que se componía de un corsé negro y rojo de una tela que parecía muy suave al tacto y que realzaba sus "atributos" y también de una falda de encajes y unas medias y guantes de rejilla, junto con unos zapatos de tacón que tenían unas hebillas plateadas como adorno. Llevaba el pelo suelto a excepción de dos coletitas que se había recogido con un poco de pelo a ambos lados de la cabeza, y el flequillo le tapaba un ojo. Su blanca piel hacía contraste con el maquillaje negro de sus ojos, lo que los hacía parecer más grandes de lo que eran. Parecía una preciosa dama gótica. Yo me acerqué a ella para saludarla (aún con tacones yo le sacaba una cabeza).

-Hola, Maka.

-Hola –me contestó con una sonrisa-.

-Estás muy linda.

-Eh… que va, exageras.

-Lo digo enserio.

De pronto se acercaron BS y Kid.

-Siento interrumpir a la parejita del año, pero tenemos que irnos… -dijo Black. He de admitir que quise matarlo por el comentario-.

- Tsubaki, Black, Liz, Patty, Chrona y yo vamos en mi coche, tú y Maka vais en la moto, ¿no?

-Claro, Kid.

-Bien, pues ahora nos vemos. Ven a la Death-disco. Hasta luego –Kid se despidió con la mano, al igual que los demás-.

Cabe mencionar que Kid se compró un coche de lo más simétrico, no soportaba que adelante viajaran 2 personas y atrás 3, así que en su coche viajaban 3 delante y 3 detrás.

-Bueno, vamos allá, _my lady_.

Cogí a Maka de la mano y la ayudé a montar en la moto. Con la falda, la verdad es que me reí un poco, pero consiguió montarse sin que se le viera nada. Apenas 15 minutos más tarde llegamos a la Death-disco, en la cual había bastante gente, pero tampoco rebosaba como en otras ocasiones. Poco rato más tarde vimos a Kid y Chrona besándose apasionadamente en una esquina, al igual que Black y Tsubaki. Liz seguramente estaría ligando, y Patty estaba en la barra cogiendo servilletas y construyendo jirafas. Dios, esta chica nunca cambiará.

-Maka, ¿Nos unimos a Black y a Kid? Queda una esquina libre… -le dije a la rubia con tono picarón-.

-Si, dentro de un rato –comentó ella con ironía- voy a buscar un refresco de naranja, ¿Quieres algo?

-Cualquier cosa que lleve alcohol.

-En ese caso, ve a buscarlo tú –y me sacó la lengua mientras me sonreía. Ay, esta Maka…-.

Di una vuelta por el lugar y cuando miré a la barra un poco más tarde vi a un tipo hablando con Maka. NO me gusta que hablen con ella, y menos de tan cerca. Por suerte, el chico era asustadizo, pues cuando me vio acercarme a ella se despidió y se fue.

-¿Qué quería, Maka?

-Mi número de teléfono.

-¿Se lo diste?

-Nop.

-¿Y eso?

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para espantarlo –bromeó ella riéndose –si no, hubiera tenido que sacar el espray de cebolla, y no quiero que Spirit me obligue a comprarme otro.

En ese m momento, el DJ anunció unas cuantas canciones lentas, y las parejas salieron a bailar.

-¿Bailas? –le pregunté tendiéndole la mano -.

-¿Por qué no? –Maka me sorprendía cada vez más. Últimamente estaba demasiado abierta conmigo, y eso me alegraba mucho-.

Me agarró la mano y la conduje hasta la pista. Sonaba la banda sonora de la película "Ghost". Yo agarré con la mano libre la cintura de mi preciosa acompañante y ella me puso la suya sobre el hombro. No bailamos con pasos muy elaborados, simplemente la deslizaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando le daba una vuelta. En una ocasión, le di media vuelta y la retuve ahí, con su espalda contra mi torso y sus brazos cruzados balanceándonos. Ella pareció que se sentía a gusto, así que nos quedamos así un poco más. Bajé mi cabeza hasta su hombro y apoyé ahí mi barbilla. Contra su oído susurré el principio del estrebillo.

-_Oh, my love…_

Le besé el cuello en un beso corto, muy corto, casi inexistente y volví a darle la vuelta. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra mi cuerpo. Maka había bebido alcohol. No tenía la certeza de que estuviera ebria, pero creí que olvidaría lo que había pasado, por eso seguimos bailando.

Pero me equivoqué.

**Tsubaki PoV.**

-Black Star, míralos, parecen dos tortolitos…

-Ya te dije, son la parejita feliz del año. Y en gran parte, gracias a ti, amor mío.

Y seguimos observando a Soul y Maka desde el rincón, felices.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si ^^ Si llegamos a los 40 reviews seré muy feliz *w*y prometo que si llegamos, a los 40, escribiré un one-shot para los que más me gusten ^^ Espero vustros comentarios, os quiero!<em> **Nos leemos ^^**


	7. Almas

_Hola! ¿Como estan? Primero de todo, quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso, volví al instituto y tengo 2 examenes cada día, aparte de muchos, muchos, muchos problemas personales T.T Aquí os dejo el tan esperado capítulo final. También traigo buenas noticias: 1- Que SI escribiré el epílogo *w* (tardaré quizás un par de semanas por lo liada que estoy) y 2- También estoy escribiendo el one-shot para dedicarlo ^^. Bueno, no os distraigo más. **LEAN!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Me agarró la mano y la conduje hasta la pista. Sonaba la banda sonora de la película "Ghost". Yo agarré con la mano libre la cintura de mi preciosa acompañante y ella me puso la suya sobre el hombro. No bailamos con pasos muy elaborados, simplemente la deslizaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando le daba una vuelta. En una ocasión, le di media vuelta y la retuve ahí, con su espalda contra mi torso y sus brazos cruzados balanceándonos. Ella pareció que se sentía a gusto, así que nos quedamos así un poco más. Bajé mi cabeza hasta su hombro y apoyé ahí mi barbilla. Contra su oído susurré el principio del estrebillo.<em>

_-Oh, my love…_

_Le besé el cuello en un beso corto, muy corto, casi inexistente y volví a darle la vuelta. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra mi cuerpo. Maka había bebido alcohol. No tenía la certeza de que estuviera ebria, pero creí que olvidaría lo que había pasado, por eso seguimos bailando._

_Pero me equivoqué._

**Capítulo 6.**

Cuando terminó la canción, vi que Black y los demás nos llamaban. Miré a Maka, que estaba sonrojada.

-Vamos, los chicos nos esperan.

-Sí.

Llegamos hasta ellos y nos dijeron que ya se iban, así que después de consultar a Maka decidimos irnos también. Como siempre, nos subimos en la moto y conduje hasta el apartamento. Estábamos bastante cansados, así que Maka se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo hice lo mismo, y en cuanto me quité la ropa y toqué las sábanas caí al mundo de los sueños.

Ese día ni el sol pudo despertarme hasta la una del mediodía. Me puse en pie y me dirigí al baño para lavare la cara e intentar acordarme del día en que vivía. Mientras me secaba me acordé de que Maka vive en mi misma casa, y no había escuchado ningún ruido desde que me había levantado, así que fui a su habitación. Toqué varias veces a la puerta, pero al ver que no contestaba, entré despacio para no asustarla. No vi a Maka, sino un bulto bajo las sábanas. Me acerqué a la cama y toqué suavemente el cuerpo que allí había escondido.

-Maka… Maka… -moví el bulto, que la verdad, era demasiado grande para tratarse de ella-.

Al ver que no se movía ni respondía empecé a asustarme, así que levanté la manta poco a poco hasta que descubrí el pelo rubio de mi compañera. La destapé un poco más y empecé a ruborizarme ante lo que veía. Maka estaba en ropa interior abrazada a una almohada, y empezó a despertarse.

-Buenos días, dormilona. Son la 1 del mediodía –dije tratando de volver a la normalidad-.

-Buenos… buenos… buenos días… ¡PERO SOUL! ESTÚPIDO, ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN EN BOXER?

Y entonces, con varios minutos de retraso, fue cuando me percaté de la situación. No es normal ver a dos adolescentes en ropa interior con el chico totalmente inclinado y casi encima de la chica.

-Etto… no es lo que parece… no te despertabas y vine a ver que ocurría…

-¡LARGATE BAKA! Maka… CHOP!

Tan grande fue el impacto del libro que me sacó fuera de la habitación. Que bien, mis neuronas volvían a morir a su ritmo habitual.

Fui a preparar el desayuno. Esta vez preparé dos cafés solos (sin leche). Al poco tiempo vino Maka completamente vestida. Se sentó a la mesa y miró su café.

-Soul, sabes que no me gusta el café solo.

-Ya, pero es bueno para la resaca.

-¿Qué resaca?

-Ayer bebiste y eres joven, lo normal es que tengas resaca.

-Ni que fueras tú un viejo.

-Tengo casi dos años más que tú –le dije yo con orgullo-.

-Si, podrías ser mi abuelo –dijo ella con ironía-.

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema. Bébete el café o será peor.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Y no bebí –dijo ella con seriedad-.

-Maka, lo olí. Olí el alcohol.

-Para tener resaca hay que estar ebria antes. Yo no estaba ebria por un traguito de alcohol.

-Estabas ebria. Lo noté mientras bailábamos –insistí yo, y noté que ella empezó a enfadarse-.

-¡No pudiste notar nada porque estaba completamente sobria!

-¿ENTONCES POR QUE BAILASTE CONMIGO ASÍ? –lamenté mucho haberle gritado, pero no entendía por qué me había dejado llegar a ese punto así como así siendo consciente de lo que pasaba. Soy estúpido, lo se, pero me dio un poco de corte pensar que me abrí tanto a una persona. Para mi fue un paso muy grande y no lo hubiera hecho de saber que ella lo recordaría ¿Y si eso estropeaba todos los lazos que habíamos recuperado?-.

-¿Y QUÉ SI BAILÉ CONTIGO, EH? ¿NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR QUE TAL VEZ ME GUSTE ESTAR CONTIGO? ¿Y TAMPOCO HAS PENSADO QUE TAL VEZ QUIERA ACERCARME A TI?

Y dicho esto, se fue del apartamento. Joder, que manera de empezar el día.

**Tsubaki PoV.**

Maka llegó a mi casa a la hora de comer. La invité a pasar y a comer con nosotros, y mientras tanto nos contó a Black y a mí lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco tonto este Soul… -dije yo suspirando-.

-Pues –dijo Black parando de comer y con una gran serenidad –yo creo que Soul te gusta, Maka.

-C-claro que me gusta Soul –dijo ella tartamudeando –pero no quiero que el lo sepa, de momento, así que no le digáis nada, ¿Vale?

-Pero no se que tiene de malo que él lo sepa, porque me da la sensación de que a el también le gustas, Maka. No había más que veros anoche, tan acaramelados.

-Pero tengo miedo… de que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez.

-Fuiste tú la que decidió irte –le dije yo -.

Nos sentamos en el sofá para poder hablar más cómodamente.

-Pero Tsubaki, sabes por qué lo hice, y sabes por qué he vuelto…

-Ya se… pero bueno, eso se arregló ya.

De repente, a Black le sonó el móvil y salió afuera a atenderlo.

Estuve charlando con Maka y le dije que al año siguiente me casaría con mi técnico, y ella se puso muy contenta. Después le pedí que ella fuera la madrina y accedió encantada.

-¡MAKAAAAAAA! ¡EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR TRAE GRANDIOSAS NOTICIAS!

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es? ¡Cuéntamelo! –gritó Maka muy animada-.

Black se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

-Pues verás, me llamó Kid. Ayer, mientras bailabais vio algo. Él intentó ver vuestras almas para ver que se podía hacer, pero las vio a las dos juntas.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¡Es mi arma de nuevo!

-¡SIIIIIIIII! –Gritamos los tres-.

Después de esto, Maka se despidió y se fue corriendo.

**Soul PoV.**

"Dios, Maka, ¿donde te has metido? Son las 8 de la tarde, me tienes preocupado…" Eso pensaba una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por el apartamento. De repente escuché unos gritos que decían mi nombre sin parar desde debajo de las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Me acerqué a abrir la puerta para ver qué pasaba, y en cuanto la abrí vi a Maka correr subiendo las escaleras. Venía tan roja que dejaba pálidas a las cerezas. Cuando estaba a casi dos metros de mi se tropezó y en acto reflejo estiré los brazos y a cogí antes de que tocara el suelo. En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio se soltó, y me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato corriendo.

-Tranquila, Maka, ven a tomar agua.

Ella entró en el piso jadeando y se bebió dos vasos y medio de agua, antes de llevarme a rastras al salón.

-Soul, traigo grandes, pero que muy grandes noticias.

-Tranquila, cuéntamelas.

-Soul, ayer mientras bailábamos… Kid vio nuestras almas.

-¿Y?

-¡Encajan perfectamente!

Yo me quedé sin palabras. Cogí a Maka en brazos y en ese momento solo pude saltar con ella de alegría. Cuando nos tranquilizamos me contó que venía corriendo desde la casa de Tsubaki y Black Star, y que vino lo más rápido que pudo para contarme la novedad. Yo estaba tan contento que no cabía en mi mismo. Sólo podía reír. Ante la idea de que Maka volviera a ser mi técnico volvían a mi mente los momentos de camaradería que habíamos tenido, las charlas confidenciales, las muestras de cariño… Horas más tarde decidimos dormirnos, porque era tarde.

Maka se fue a duchar y yo mientras pensé en qué hacer cuando saliera. La verdad, me moría de ganas de dormir otra vez con ella, de volver a abrazar su esbelto cuerpo, volver a admirar la curva de su cuello, sus pechos… quiero decir, sus ojos... en definitiva, quería volver a sentirla a mi lado. Así que me acordé de que tenía un castigo pendiente. La esperé a que saliera del baño y le dije que viniera a mi cuarto para mostrarle algo. Cuando vi su pijama nuevo, el último que se había comprado cuando fuimos de compra con las chicas, tuve que contener una hemorragia nasal. Consistía en una camiseta semitransparente negra de tirantes y encajes y unos pantalones muy cortos del mismo color y estilo. En las piernas llevaba unas medias negras que le llagaban hasta por encima de la rodilla con un lacito rosa en los lados. Vamos, que para imaginar había poco y estaba jodidamente sexy. Ella solo me dijo que iba a ir a su habitación a mirar una cosa y ahora venía a mi cuarto.

Yo me escondí detrás de la puerta, y en cuanto Maka entró en mi territorio… ¡ZAS! Salí de detrás de la puerta y la cogí en brazos. Fui con ella en volandas hasta la cama y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella no podía dejar de reír, patalear e intentar pegarme. En un momento en el que paré ella hizo un giro y quedó encima de mí.

-Ja, Evans, ¿Creías que podrías vencer al mejor técnico con creces del Shibusen? –Me dijo en tono de burla-.

-Quizás seas el técnico más fuerte, pero necesitas un arma para ganar –le dije yo sonriente –además –sujeté sus muñecas –cuerpo a cuerpo soy más fuerte.

Hice otro giro de cadera y quedé encima de ella. Para no aplastarla pero que no se escapara me senté encima de su cadera y sujeté sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Uy, que porno se estaba poniendo la cosa. Nos quedamos así un rato, mirándonos a los ojos. Ella estaba feliz, se le veía en la cara.

-Maka, yo… verás, siento mucho ser tan cafre, pero es que me pongo triste y enfoco mi frustración en ti. Pero no te preocupes, me comprometo a dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que nuestro vínculo de amistad se pierda, no sobreviviría otra vez.

-Soul… Yo no volví por ser la mejor técnico del Shibusen, ni para reencontrarme con los chicos, que también los echaba de menos… Volví por ti. Todos los días que he estado fuera te he extrañado, he deseado volver, hasta que un día por fin me decidí a volver y enfrentarme a todos los "Souls" del pasado, por así decirlo. Pero te extrañé como nunca he extrañado a nadie. De hecho, tengo un cuaderno en el que están apuntados todos los días, las horas que dormí y lo que soñé. En la gran mayoría solo apareces tú, Soul.

-Si, lo… leí por accidente. Tenía que hablarte sobre ese cuaderno. Verás… en el último sueño que tienes apuntado… -ella se ruborizó al instante –no fue un sueño. Tenías los calmantes haciendo efecto y te dije eso, que te quería mucho. Y tú me contestaste y me dijiste que te lo repitiera cuando no estuvieras drogada. Así que bueno… te lo estoy diciendo.

-O sea, que tu….

-Sí, Maka, te amo. Y no te sientas incómoda porque sé que no sientes lo mismo, podemos ser amigos. Quizás no debería habértelo dicho, pero… no sé. Tenía que hacerlo… Dios… ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso y a temblar un poco, no se por que. Maka solo me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Shhh, Soul…

Yo le solté las muñecas y la abracé. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de Maka, de que me rompiera el corazón. Pero esa vez, no le gritaría, ni la echaría de casa. Apoyaría su decisión hasta donde ella quisiera llevarla.

-Soul… yo… yo también… te amo.

Yo estaba que no cabía de gozo en mi mismo. Comenzamos a hacernos cosquillas otra vez, y conseguimos el ambiente relajado de antes. Cuando paramos, ella dijo:

-Bueno, me voy a la cama ya…

-¿No te quedarás a dormir aquí? -Le dije con cara de perrito abandonado-.

-Bueno, no se…

-Porfa, Maka-chan…

-Es-está bien…

Yo sonreí triunfalmente. Ahora ella era la que se cortaba. Bien. Me acerqué y rocé la punta de su nariz con la mía en un gesto cariñoso para que se relajara un poco.

Como seguíamos en la misma posición y llevaba días queriendo hacer lo que hice, me separé un poco de ella y le acaricié la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

-Eres preciosa…

Esta vez me acerqué un poco más y la besé en la mejilla, después se la acaricié con los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y bajé a besar su mandíbula. Volví a ascender y deposité mi boca en la comisura de la suya.

Y junté mis labios con los suyos. Los acaricié suavemente y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, fui moviendo más los labios hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. La miré a los ojos y ella me confesó que era su primer beso. Yo la miré con mucha ternura y volví a besarla otra vez. Tuve que ir despacio, porque no quería asustarla. Me separé un poco y lamí sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y extremadamente sonrojada y yo sonreí. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Poco a poco fui introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, descubriendo un dulce sabor. Acaricié su lengua con la mía y ella empezó a moverla muy tímidamente. Después de varios besos como ese me acosté a su lado y le acaricié el rostro. Ella tenía la respiración agitada y se había excitado bastante. Me dio la impresión de que ella quería seguir, pero le dije que otro día sería con la mirada. Le acaricié la espalda, los brazos y la cara, luego la abracé y caímos los dos e los brazs de oro.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿quereis matarme? Estaba falta de inspiracioón, aunque se que eso no es excusa T.T intentaré arreglarlo en el epílogo ^w^ Hoy no tengo tiempo para contestar comentarios, pero muchas gracias por todos ellos ^^ Espero vuestros reviews :3 Nos leemos, Dark Evans<em>


End file.
